A Thousand Nowhere Kids
by Rain2009
Summary: What happens when a seventeen year old girl moves to a whole new country? How will she cope with making friends, and the guilt that follows Degrassi’s ‘Most Go-There Moment’? CONTAINS SPOILERS! I suck at summaries; the story is SO much better than what it
1. Chapter 1 Another School, Another Planet

**Authors Note:** So, this is my first POSTED Degrassi fanfiction. It takes place during season 4. This is Alex/OC. Originally it was going to be Ellie/OC, that's partially why she seems to be a lot like Ellie physically, but I don't really remember much about Ellie from this time period in the series. I also was itching to write a fanfiction where I could use a street racing idea…

**Summary:** What happens when a seventeen year old girl moves to a whole new country? How will she cope with making friends, and the guilt that follows Degrassi's 'Most Go-There Moment'? CONTAINS SPOILERS! I suck at summaries; the story is SO much better than what it sounds like…Alex/OC.

**WARNING!!: This is rated M for a REASON! Language, sexual themes, STRONG violence, and maybe some more, but I can't remember the rest at the moment. As in all of my writing, I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND! So I apologize in advance…**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Degrassi, because if I did, there would either still BE a Palex…or this section of the show would have happened like this. I also really don't own the title or the chapters, because the title is from a song, and I'm trying to make the chapter tittles after different songs as well.

**Chapter 1**

**Another School, Another Planet**

"_Good morning! It's 6:30 right now and you're listening to My 106.1, we play the best music around, I'm Brian Shawl, and all you teens out there should be getting up, grabbing a bite before school and anticipating tomorrow, Friday! And now back to the music, with the Australian band Sick Puppies and there song Cancer from there newest Album Dressed Up As Life._"

Rayne Rodriguez opened her eyes and readjusted to the sight of one of the two blue walls of her room. She turned over and in the same motion, slapped the top of her alarm clock. The clean white pane window let in the bright sun light that barely touched the foot of her bed.

"_Rayne!_" A female voice called out sternly. "_Are you awake yet?_"

"I'm up!" She called back from the warm comfort of her bed. She looked over to her night stand and gazed lovingly at the old photo of her friends Josh, Megan, Troy, Kristin and herself at a party. Her friends were back in the same old, boring, Cottonwood Arizona and Rayne didn't feel like going to school on her first day in this strange, new town.

The ancient, Philips Magnavox digital clock read 6:32am. Class started 45 minuets after seven, so she had time to get ready. She grabbed the remote in front of the Alarm clock, and pressed the fat, green button that turned on her stereo, blasting Metalingus by Alter Bridge through the 130w subwoofer speakers. Rayne placed her feet on the white carpet of the new room, the stretched, a tinny squeak emitting from her throat.

Sighing, she reached a hand behind her head, scratching the soft, short red hair, and then rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes. She still had trouble sleeping. Her family had moved into Toronto about a week and a half prior, or to be precise her _father_ _was_ moved here by the corporation he was working for, and took Rayne and her whole family with him.

The family brought consisted of her mother Samantha Rodriguez, Sister Elizabeth "Lizzie" Rodriguez, father Larry Rodriguez and herself Rayne Rodriguez, sentenced to live and die in her new hell. The family hadn't really stuck around for any longer than a night, as they kept jumping back and fourth gathering belongings.

Rayne had reluctantly left, as she still wanted to finish her last two years at Mingus Union High School in Cottonwood, but as all parents do, they threw the "It's for the best of the family." And "_We're_ the adults here, _not _you, and you will do as _we_ say." In her face, as they dragged her to the P.O.S. town she didn't really want to be in.

Rayne moved over toward her closet, fixing a falling Linkin Park poster on her wall that she got at one of their shows in Phoenix, Arizona that she saw with her friends Josh, Megan, Josh's girl Tory, Dominic, and Troy, who all were still back in rottenwood. She hated the tape that she was forced to use on her walls, because it seemed like they refused to stick! _Finally_ managing to practically press it _into_ the wall, she opened the sliding closet door.

She grabbed one of her favorite black band T-shirts, Evanescence and all the dates for the 2007 tour listed on the back of the garment, her black bra and a pair of faded, blue jeans before she headed to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and let the beads of water rush down her body and through her hair. She sighed, as the thought of how moving to a whole new country would be a big change for her, and how maybe she could start off on a clean slate ran through her mind. Finishing her shower, Rayne got out, pulled her clothes on, and then left for her room.

Once there, she put some deodorant on before grabbing her eye liner, putting it on looking in the mirror at the same time, then placed a dark blue eye shadow on after mascara.

In most boy's definitions, she was pretty cute. Her hair was short and normally spiked, but she decided to be lazy and run brush through her hair then throw on her Durtbag benne. She didn't really care though, letting people perceive her for what she truly was, a punk stoner.

She slipped on a pair of old worn Chucks, then her Halo hoody and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her. She shared the storey with her 15 years-old sister while their parents resided in the Master Bedroom on the ground floor.

She walked past the bathroom, and towards the stairs that lead into the front door entrance area, passing her sisters room, filled with all the girly like objects that she didn't care to much for, witch lay to the on the right side of the tan colored hallway with white carpet.

She headed down the wooden stairs, covered in the same white carpet to the tiled front door area. She turned away from the door and was looking down a white colored hall into the decent sized kitchen/dinning room that sported the same tan color. To her left were the pool table, and a path way to the kitchen, witch she took. What lay beyond the island, was the large living room with an _expensive_ surround sound system, Panasonic HD T.V. with her Playstation 2 hooked up to it as well. She would be finishing up Tony Hawks American Wasteland as soon as she got back home from school.

Just next to the Island, her sister already sat at the small oval table and had breakfast.

"Its Alive!" her mother chirped, from the living room.

Rayne grumbled. "If you can call, being half asleep living." The comment tore a giggle from her little sister. Both girls were still angry with there father.

"It looks like you've overslept." Larry said, as he approached the sewed couch.

"Uh… huh", the red head said dismissively, as she threw a package of pop tarts into the toaster, it was clear she wasn't interested in a chat with him she really hated her father for what he had done to them.

She waited until they popped up, and glanced at the clock. It was only 6:55, but she was looking for any excuse to get out of the house. "Well I'll see you after school, have a long way to school and don't want to have to rush."

Rayne grabbed her car keys and red Swiss Alps backpack and walked through the door. "Bye, see you after school!" Mrs. Rodriguez called out, as the door shut.

Rayne stood outside on the porch, keys in hand. The teen looked around at the houses and could almost _smell_ the money in the air. High priced cars, freshly cut grass, and snotty teenaged kids. All in all, Rayne hated it. She was _willing_ to go into more of the lower class area of Toronto.

Sighing, she made her way towards a familiar, Acid Green Toyota Supra 2JZ-GE, coming from the front tires, was a slightly darker green graffiti style smoke burnout that made the car look like it was moving while standing still parked at the end of the driveway.

Pulling the door open, she slid into the racing seat on the driver's side. Tossing her bag in the back, she closed the door and revved the car to life. Tires squealing, she pulled out onto the streets of Toronto, her stereo blaring Rollin' (Urban Assault Vehicle) by Limp Bizkit ft DMX, Redman and Method Man.

She followed her mom's instructions for getting to the school, heading down Kennedale Street. It took her about 15 minuets to find the corner where it is crossed by the Davies Street. At the corner you could already see Degrassi.

The educational facility was a fairly decent size, with stairs leading to the entrance. Trees could be found in rows some along the building and others lined parts of the parking lot, which was located next to a basketball court.

Rayne pulled her car into the third row, parking three spaces from the front, she killed the engine, and grabbed her things.

Locking the doors with a beep and pocketing the keys, Rayne started for the entrance. She stepped onto the side walk following the cement path to the stairs leading to the front doors. Teenagers were outside hanging out or doing last minute homework. She could see the types of groups we would be dealing with. Jocks, Punks, Nerds, wanna-be gangsters and the real hood kids.

Looks were shot her way as she walked up the stairs. She could hear the whispers going around and her. The usual "She's so…" and "Who is she?" typical things like that.

She opened the door, and walked in, shrugging off all the whispers.

"Hey!" Her head snapped to her right, looking at an officer who was walking her way. '_Fuck! What the hell did I do now_?' she thought to herself. "You must be new here."

"What gave me away?" She scoffed.

He shrugged. "Well I've never seen you around here before. Where do you live?"

"Up by Montville Road."

The officer laughed once more. "I like you kid. You've got spunk and that is something that I don't see much around these parts. What's your name?"

"Rayne. Rayne Rodriguez, and what might your name be 'oh great upholder of the law'?"

"Officer Kevin Ryman." Kevin replied with a smile. Kevin was a 31 year old, 6 foot nothing, 197 pound, happy go lucky, cop. While he didn't exactly _want_ to be babysitting, he would have been lying if he said he didn't get along with many of the students.

"They have cops on this campus?" she said, eyeing his 45 Automatic.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, you sound so surprised. But I'm not the normal cop you'd see around here; Officer Braxton is the one you'd _normally_ see running around."

Rayne eyed him carefully. "Is he black?"

Stunned at how straight on she was, he replied. "How did you know?"

"He used to work in the town I was in, I know him pretty well."

"Well Rayne, it's been a pleasure meeting you. I'll probably see you around again and hopefully it isn't when I have to place you under arrest." Kevin said with a chuckle as he headed for Braxton's office.

Rayne watched as the man disappeared behind a corner and shook her head. "Pigs..." She mumbled under her breath. '_Oh well, at least he wasn't a douche bag like most cops are._'

The young teen looked around, as she walked toward her Locker. It was your typical high school, with students who filled the halls. There were many different races and types of people all going their own way.

Rayne had been here when she was registering, though it was quite empty the last time. Sighing, she started to work the combination of her locker.

"I've never seen you here before." Said the voice of a girl, who was working the locker next to hers, gaining her attention.

Rayne looked at her, and swallowed hard, reminding herself _not _to stare. She had to possibly be one of the most _goregus _girls she had ever seen. Her honey brown eyes were cute in her eyes. Her hair was a jet black color that was to her shoulders. She sported a black tank top; a black unzipped hoody over her shoulders. She could tell that she also wore tight ass accenting pants, and Globe Finale shoes. Rayne sighed. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Maybe because it's true."

"So how can you tell me from the other people in this school you don't talk to?"

"Because you seem to stand out more and to tell you the truth, you look better than most punks I see around here." Rayne raised her eyebrow, s she opened the locker door. "I've also heard a bit about you from a friend I have back in Arizona. He said you were top in the state on the football team back home. You're not close to mediocre assholes that run around here, not to mention your record to back it up."

"Oh, really? do you care to tell me about this 'record'?"

The girl smirked. "Well, if I remember correctly, my friend said it was 13 suspensions 5 detentions, all on account of fighting."

Rayne chuckled. "Well, for one thing, it was only 4 suspensions, and 3 detentions on account of fighting. I've got a total of 4 tardy's and yet somehow manage to keep an above C average." She corrected. "As for the football, I'm one of the few chicks in the U.S. who can play with the boys. How did your friend acquire all that information?"

"Let's just say he has his connections." She said with a smile. Suddenly the bell sounded, and Rayne slammed the locker door shut, clicking the combination lock back into place. "What's your first hour?"

"Media Immersion."

"Sweet, mine too. Come on, I'll show you where that's at."

She lead her down the hall, and then turned to the right. There was a rather huge window, and a room full of Mac Computers.

"Before we go into this hell hold, could I at least know your name?" Rayne asked.

"Alex Nuñez."

"Alex hu? I like it."

"What's yours?"

"You were able to somehow find out a little of my past but not catch my name? Naughty, naughty Kool Aid." She teased with a smile. "It's Rayne Rodriguez."

They entered the classroom. Alex and Rayne sat in the back of the classroom. Alex immediately logged into the Advanced Media account. Once the class got full, a balding blond teacher started a lecture, this Rayne could only assume, was Mr. Simpson.

"Good morning class. It seams we have a new student joining us here at Degrassi. This is Rayne Rodriguez." He turned to face the young teen who was sitting next to Alex. "Rayne, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, where you came from, what your interests are."

"Well, I'm from Cottonwood Arizona. For those of you who don't know where that is, pull out a _very_ detailed map, and look dead center, it's about 20 miles from Sedona."

"My family moved here about a week and half ago, but we where still jumping between AZ and here. At my old high school, I was the starting wide receiver, for the defense I was also a tackler though I very rarely started as one." She smirked as every jaw in the class room dropped.

"There's no way! You're a chick, there not _allowed_ to play in the sport!" A blond boy said, as he crossed his arms. "Besides you're too tinny, those blokes would _crush_ you!"

"Well, you're looking at a girl who can play with the best of them."

The blond boy scoffed. "I think you're lying."

"Why do you think she's lying, Sheandor?" the teacher asked, hoping to start a debate out of the topic.

"I've _never_ heard of a chick that could play."

"Well, it's not my problem that you're too d

ense." The class laughed, and the boy sank down into his seat, clearly defeated.

"Okay, okay, settle down, I look forward to having _you_ in our class, Rayne. I'm Mr. Simpson." The teacher introduced himself. "I see you've already found a place to sit, but for future reference, there's really no seating chart in here." He immediately leaped into a lesson about a special effect program called Motion. Rayne tuned him out; she already knew what it was from her previous school.

Suddenly an IM popped up on her screen.

**Alex .N:** Ignore Seandor, he's a jackass.

**Rayne .R:** Ya think?

Next to her Alex chuckled.

**Alex .N:** You know? I like you more and more.

**Rayne .R:** Yeah, well I'm just a PIMP like that. B-

**Rayne .R:** So, who was your contact?

The girl next to her smirked.

**Alex .N:** Josh

Rayne shook her head with a smile.

**Rayne .R: **Figures he'd do something like that. How do you know him?

**Alex .N:** We're cousins.

**Rayne .R:** WHAT!? You've got to be kidding me! Why didn't he tell me?

Alex chuckled again, and suddenly butterfly swarmed inside the red heads stomach.

**Alex .N:** I don't know why! I just noticed your ears, what gage they?

Rayne had two in each ear.

**Rayne .R:** Both are 10's.

**Alex .N:** Hey, how would you like to hang out with a few of us after school today?

Suddenly a message popped up on her screen. Double clicking on it, the message opened for her to read.

From: Paige M.

Subject: DON'T MESS WITH HER CROWED!

Message: Look, Alex and her group are bad news, _especially _her boyfriend Jay. He's the bully of Degrassi, Just stay away from them, and you'll be fine.

**Rayne .R: **Who's Paige M.?

**Alex .N: **Michalchuk? She's only the "Queen" of Degrassi. She's the blond OMG cheerleader sitting directly in front of you. Why do you ask?

Opening up the E-Mail, she copied and pasted the Message, into the IM message box, and sent it. The girl next to her read it with intensity, she looked really pissed off a she typed. A few seconds after she had hit the Enter key, the message appeared.

**Alex .N: **Jay isn't as _bad_ as he seems. He's mainly misunderstood like a lot of us are.

**Rayne .R: **Hey holds hands up in surrender I'm not judging you, _nobody_ should have to deal with rumors like that. Well, anyway moving on, I'd love to kick it with you.

The bell rang, and Rayne, gathered her things up before heading out of the class room. "Meet me on the stairs, after school."

"I'll be seeing you around Miss. Rodriguez." Mr. Simpson said as the new girl walked by.

"You are the second person with authority that has said that to me today."

"Well who was the first?"

"A cop." Rayne said with a smile as she walked out, the door closing automatically behind her.

**So, what do you think? It's been a while since I've seen this show, and I don't really remember a lot of it…sadly I haven't watched it since the episode where Liberty had her baby…but I sadly know that J.T. is gone, and that Palax, really isn't Palax any more, although, I did see the episode where Alex kissed Page, and said the line "I love you, you IDDIOT!" lol, that was CLASSIC! I'm going to look up some information on and see if I can't get more caught up with the time period this takes place, well let me know if you loved it, hated it or just what I need to work on! Btw this is the first time I've used IM in my fanfictions, so let me know what you think…**


	2. Chapter 2 What Goes AroundComes Around

When it was lunch time, Nicole found herself sitting with Manny and Emma

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY part of Degrassi.**

**Chapter 2**

**What Goes Around...Comes Around**

After what felt like forever, the _final _bell rang at 2:35. Everyone grabbed their books and rushed out the doors. Rayne stepped out and fell into the slow moving crowed, meeting Alex at the bottom of the stairs.

"God, I _hate_ walking in crowds, it's like a heard of _really_ slow moving cattle." Rayne said, as they made there way towards the parking lot. "I honestly thought that you'd ditch me."

Alex looked at her. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Two words; New Kid."

"Wait a minuet, your new? Man, I'm getting the fuck out of here!" Alex said, earning her a playful punch from Rayne, as they walked towards the lower parking lot."I do have a car you know. Oh, and I kind of have this rule, who ever sits in the passenger seat, decides the music."

They made it to the near empty parking lot and walked up to her Toyota Supra 2JZ-GE, Alex whistled. "_Nice _car!"

"Yeup, she's mah baby." The red head said with a clearly fake southern accent. Rayne flashed her, a cocky smile, unlocking the doors, throwing her crap into the back. "You have _no _idea what it took for me to get this."

"I can imagine." Alex slid into the racing seat, strapping her into the five point harness. "Do you race?"

Rayne threw the car into reverse, after the engine roared to life. Shifting into first, she answered. "I used to race every night, back home. But I don't even know where to find any places here in this town."

"Girls need to be more like you." Alex laughed, as she began to skim through Rayne's I pod, settling on Nowhere Kids by Smile Empty Soul, and Rayne looked up to the Radio.

"I fucking _love_ this song, where are we going?"

"To a little place I like to call The Dot."

Rayne shifted into second, watching as the people and shops passed by in a blurry form. She turned to the right, when Alex told her. It was so much different out here than it was back in the desert. Back there, it was boring, really nothing to so unless you wanted to go to Prescott or drive 2 hours to get to Phoenix, but as much as she loved the Dingy and dull attributes of city life, pine and woodlands was Rayne's thing and something she'd always love.

"So, how long have you two lived in Toronto?" Rayne asked as she took another right turn.

"I've lived here all my life." She shrugged.

"How do you like it out here?"

"It's cool when you know people and where the parties are." Alex replied.

"Don't the cops hassle you guys about that shit? Where I come from, you can't even step foot inside a jumping house."

"Not really. As long as we aren't out causing destruction and hell in the streets, we're fine. I'm mean, sure every now and again a party will get busted, but it's not all that often."

Rayne looked over at Alex and her image was beautiful. The sun made her skin shine, her brown eyes light up, and her black hair shimmer. Rayne smiled, before turning her attention back to the road.

Back home, nearly everyone knew she liked girls, but here? Here was a new town with a lot of people she didn't know. No one _here_ knew she liked girls. She never really considered it a choice, more of how you where born.

But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the view of a guy.

It was a ten minute drive to a place Alex called The Dot, and the pair exited the car, before entering the coffee shop. They were two of the few people in the restaurant, drinking sodas, sipping on coffees. The two walked up to a rather cute guy behind the counter, his work shirt was black with a pink dot that had the words The Dot Grill written inside it. He had about five piercings in his ear, and his blond hair was long, and slightly frizzy.

"Well, what can, I get for you ladies?" he leaned against the counter, smirking, eyeing Rayne.

Both Rayne and Alex rolled there eyes. "God Spinner, you're such a pig."

"What the hell did I do? I was just being friendly to-"

"The names Rayne, and I'll have a chocolate milkshake." The redhead said instantly showing that she wasn't interested in him.

"Make that two. And add a plate of fry's." Rayne laid the money down, it was clearly enough for both, but Alex dug into her pockets too, and pulled out the cash to pay for herself.

"I can pay for myself."

"You've shown me a pretty good time today, so it's only fair I pay." Shrugging Alex replaced her money, laughing at Spinners slightly shocked expression.

The two took there seats at an empty booth. She was almost certain that this place would be pretty full soon. "I'm assuming you don't let others pay often."

Alex laughed. Rayne really liked her laugh. It was quiet, not loud and obnoxious like some people. Alex is more mature and well rounded. She has this way of making Rayne want to laugh just because she's laughing and want to smile just because she's smiling. "What gave it away?"

"Spinners expression, speak of the Devil."

Spinner then came over with a tray of the two drinks and the side of fries, who set down the food.

"What about my good looks?"

Alex rolled her eyes again. "In your dreams!"

"You know you find me simply irresistible." He said doing a ridiculous pose, making all three laugh. "You heading to the Ravine later?"

"Yeah, I'll see if I can't drag our newest resident bad girl down there"

"Right on, I guess I'll see you two girls later then." Spinner said and he went off to finish his orders.

"Is he always this cocky?" Rayne asked, biting off a fry.

"It's only because you're new. Normally he's _tolerable_."

Rayne nodded. "Like your cousin?"

"Yeah, almost exactly." Alex scoffed. "But neither boys are bad."

"Just brain dead when there around a hot chick." It was about dusk when the two finished there plate of fry's and shakes, Rayne let Alex tip, and they left a note for Spinner explaining that he needed to turn down the cheesy cocky attitude around hot girls before leaving.

The two teens hop into the Toyota, laughing about what Spinners reaction was going to be about the note. Rayne proceeded to enter a 4-way stop, that's when Alex ceased laughing, and her face turning the most serious Rayne had ever seen. "Alex, you okay?"

Alex continued to stare out her side of the windshield. "How do you feel about following some one."

"Uh…I don't know depends on who this _someone_ is, why?"

Alex pointed towards an old ghetto looking red Mazda that was waiting for its turn in the four way stop. "Follow that fucker right there, and I'll explain _everything_."

Nodding, Rayne went straight, following him after he completed his right turn.

"I never _personally_ met Terri McGregor, but I've heard she was _really _sweet, and I _don't_ use that word. She never had a boyfriend, until last year when exhibit A," She gestured her hand towards the car in front of them. "Rick Murray, began leaving roses on her locker door. After playing the guessing game, she found _him_ taping a rose to her locker one morning and approached him. After that moment, the two started going out."

"Well this was ass-munches first _real_ relationship too, but Rick proved to be jealous and controlling, _especially _when Terri began getting closer to Jimmy Brooks."

"GOD, I _hate _fuckers that do that!" Rayne nearly screamed.

"Well, it gets worse. He also didn't allow Terri to hang out with her friends Paige and Hazel, apparently thinking that they would make fun of him, and pick up guys. I heard that after he had grabbed her roughly by the arm, she ended it."

"Who in fucks name does he think he is!?" Rayne shouted, taking the same turn he did, a little too fast.

"Well, about three weeks later Terri finds fuckwit and forgives him. Dickhead, Terri, _and_ Paige get in an argument over Rick hanging out with all of them. And as much as I hate to admit that I agree with a bunch of preppy cheerleaders, I don't much blame them. Well, after Paige screams at Rick and Terri to go away, Terri follows Rick into a field full of cinder blocks." Alex began trembling with rage, as she clenched her fists. "All she fucking wanted to do was reason with the ass hole, _fucking talk to the guy_! And you know what he fucking goes off and does? The son of a bitch fucking grabs Terri and pushes her backwards, causing her to hit her head on a cinder block. Terri was put into a coma."

"Shit, is she alright?" Rayne asked, her voice trembling with rage and concern.

"The incident happened about five months ago. But, yeah, she's fine. She's transferred to a private school, while _that_ motherfucker is returning to Degrassi."

Rick pulled into the secluded mini mart parking lot. In one swift movement, Rayne had the car in park, engine shut off, and was nearly slamming the door to her Toyota Supra 2JZ-GE. "What the _fuck_ is your problem asshole!?"

"I beg your pardon?" Rick asked in a slightly confused tone, stepping out of his car.

"Oh, don't pull that shit! Do you feel like a fucking _man _when you push innocent girls around hu?" Rayne asked, giving him a slight shove to his shoulders. Ricks eyes went wide with realization, as he backed against his car.

"I bet it made you feel _so _much better when she fell to the ground."

"I didn't want her to get hurt. That was the _last _thing I _ever _wanted for her, and I've gotten help for my anger problem. I'm trying to put my life back together."

"Oh, and you expect _everyone _to just up and forget all about what you did to Terri?" Alex said, gripping him by the collar of his Red Jumpsuit Apparatus band shirt, and slammed him against his car.

"You could have fucking _killed_ her!" Rayne yelled.

"Please, I-I'm sorry."

Alex scoffed. "Oh, you're sorry. Do you have _any _idea what it's like to be hit almost on a _daily _basis? Do you have _any _idea the pain you've caused for her and her family? Hu? Do you?" She throttled him, before letting go, and walking towards the Toyota. Furry ignited in his eyes, as he charged at Alex. Rayne saw what was a bout to happen, and tackled his upper body, grabbing him by the collar in the same manner as Alex, shoving him against the car, bringing her face nearly an inch away from his, and spoke to him in a deadly undertone, her voice trembling with rage. "If you _ever _even _think _to pull a move like that again to _anybody_, I'll kill you myself." Punching him in the gut, she walked back to her car, got in and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving Rick on the asphalt, coughing and gasping for breath.

It was 8:15 when Rayne pulled up to the curb next to the entrance of Alex's apartment. As she turned the car off they both looked at each other.

Alex cleared her throat, fiddling with the buckle she had just unfastened. "Thanks, for earlier today. It's not often that someone does something like that for me."

Rayne looked slightly confused. "What about Jay? I would think that your own boyfriend would do shit like that for you."

Alex chuckled. "You'd think. Sometimes he does, but for the most part he thinks I can handle myself, which I can, but the gesture would be nice, you know?"

"Yeah, I get what your saying." The two girls sat in silence momentarily, Rayne looked over at the girl next to her, and had to bite her tongue and clench her fist to keep from leaning over and capturing her lips. '_I bet they feel like roses and taste like sugar._'

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She snapped out of her thoughts noticing that Alex had opened her door.

"I can give you a ride if you like."

Alex shut the door, and poked her head inside. "I'd like that, how does 7:15 sound?"

"Great, I'll see you then." A soon as Alex retracted her head, Rayne speed away from the curb, watching as Alex entered her apartment building from her rearview mirror.

**Well that's chapter two! Anyway, did you like it, love it, hate it? Lemmie know! Yes, there's a kind of ironic reference in this, and for those of you who picked up on it, you get a cookie! I'm not too sure how you all will react to it, but it tore a chuckle from me ) I'm sorry by the way for the almost hardcore Rick bashing. I honestly kind of feel bad for him, but there **_**really **_**wasn't any reason for the guy to go home and get a **_**gun**_**. I really do have mixed feelings about his character, but I'm **_**very much **_**against domestic violence. **

**Rain2000**


	3. Chapter 3 The Minority’s

**Chapter 3**

**The Minority's**

Rayne looked down at her watch; 7:15 had come and passed nearly ten minuets ago. She would have gone inside, but one problem, she didn't know the girls apartment number. The redhead suddenly looked up as a _really _loud bang came from the door, and a _very _distraught and pissed off Alex rushed her way over, trying to pull on her hoody, while simultaneously clutching onto her book bag. Deciding to help, Rayne leaned over, and pulled the door handle on the passenger side, opening the door for the _clearly _upset teen, which got in slamming the door.

"Let's get the _fuck _out of here."

Without a second's hesitation, Rayne shifted the car into gear and drove away from the flat. Rayne looked over at Alex, who had managed to get her black hoody on. She had caught Alex hurriedly brushing away tears that were streaming down her face. Concerned, she pulled into the nearest parking lot, and killed the engine.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to wipe your tears in front of me! That's what _I'm_ here for. I'm here for you, and I hope you know that." Rayne put one arm around the girl next to her, trying to get a glimpse of her face but she covers it with her hair, wiping her nose with her jacket sleeve.

She nodded weakly before muttering, "I know."

"Come here." Rayne pulled her into a comforting embrace. She was slightly concerned this it might have been getting a _little_ to close for there new friendship. But she didn't throw her away, or tense up; instead she snuggled into the embrace and held the other teen close, like no one had ever been so gentle with her. The redhead began running her fingers through the dark, raven locks, murmuring words of comfort.

"I-I'm getting snot on your jacket." She said beginning to hiccup.

Rayne chuckled. "It's only a jacket. You need to stop sweetie; you're going to make yourself sick." Reluctantly, the other girl drew away, Rayne reaching out to clumsily wipe away the fallen tears, while she sniffled. "Is it too personal to ask what's go you so worked up?"

Alex shook her head, beginning to fiddle with her sleeve. "I know first hand what Domestic abuse is like. My mom and I are… sometimes abused by my mom's drunken boyfriend Chad, which…is why I _really_ don't like Rick."

"Oh, Lexi…"

Alex shook her head. "I don't care if he hits me; it's only when he goes for my mom that I care. It's what made me toughen up a lot. I have this daily routine where I'll do pushups, crunches, anything to condition my body. It keeps me strong, to help defend my mother. It's one of the reasons why I can take care of myself against anybody, chick _or_ dude." She sniffed again. "Chad was drunk when he walked in this morning. I was in the middle of my routine, when I heard them arguing again. He wanted to get frisky, but my mom wasn't in the mood." The teen shuddered at the thought, but continued. "I walked into the living room just in time to see his hand make contact with her face. Instantly I tackled him to the ground. Got two punches in before I was thrown into the wall. He stood up, only to fall down again, passed out cold. She yelled at me for the thousandth time telling me to give him a chance."

"What did you say?" Rayne asked.

"What else? I told her that the fucking lazy ass bastard has had one too many chances in his life and the next thing I honestly remember, is me in your arms saying something about snot." The two girls laughed at the last comment, the mood lightening a little more. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

For the second time in two days, she had to stop herself from kissing Alex, as a way of _physically _showing that everything would be alright. "Don't worry about it. Are you hungry?"

Alex nodded a little, and for the first time noticed that both of them had pulled into McDonalds parking lot. Both teens ordered an egg McMuffin, scarffing it down as Rayne speed towards school only to just _barely _make it in time for the first bell.

XxX

Rayne walked down the stairs, meeting Alex at the bottom when the lunch bell rang. The redhead was about ready to greet her when a guy who was a little taller than Alex came up, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, kissing her cheek. A serge of jealousy shot through her body at the sight, and she tried her hardest to swallow it down. "Well, it's nice to see that you don't have detention at lunch again today. Sorry again I couldn't give you a ride yesterday."

Alex laughed then gestured to the redhead with a nod. "Well, Jay you don't have to worry; Rayne here gave me a ride."

'_Ah, so _this _is _Jay_!_ _He doesn't look all _that _bad._' Jay looked up, his bright blue eyes twinkling. He was wearing a one-size-fits all grey cap backwards, with a pair of chrome colored rimed sunglasses resting on top. Around his neck was a thin chain, and underneath his baggy, black windbreaker, was a grey shirt that was just as baggy, with dark denim jeans that hung loosely off of his wait, exposing his boxers in the modern day style.

"Are you sure that's not Ellie's short haired evil twin?" he asked giving her the once over. Alex nudged him playfully. "What!?"

Alex chuckled. "Rayne, this is Jay, Jay Rayne."

"So _this _is the infamous Rayne. I hear you're into racing."

"Who told _you_?"

Jay laughed. "Alex and her cousin told me a lot about you."

"Jay, Alex, what's up you two?" Another guy asked walking up. He was dressed in a white black t-shirt, with a grey unzipped hoody, and a redheaded girl who looked _a lot _like Rayne. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and she was wearing black cargo pants hung loosely around her waist covering her combat boots, with a picture of Gir from Invader Zim on the side of her hoody.

"Nothing much man." He greeted his friend with there 'pound it' hand shake. "This is Lexi's friend," he paused; clearly he had forgotten her name, so she took charge.

"Rayne, and you are?"

"Oh, uh I'm Sean and this is Ellie."

"So _you're _my evil twin!" Jay, Alex and I all burst out into laughs while the other two looked at the two of us as we had lost our flipping minds.

Chuckling, Jay regained his composure. "So, where's your car? I wanna know if it's as nice as Alex claims."

Rayne lead the two hand in hand, couples over to her pride and joy, where both boys' jaws hit the floor and bounced back into their mouths. She opened the door, letting the two awed teens take a look inside.

Her seats where also an Acid Green, with black accents. "You've got the Sparco seats, a Bose sound system, _and _you've managed to keep the back seat."

"Jay, she's got Streetglow ground effects!" Sean called from the ground.

"Nos, Alpine, Alpex, girly you've got more name brands put into this car than I do in _mine_." All three girls laughed as the two looked like children at Christmas. "Are you _sure _nobody helped you with this?"

Rayne laughed. "My friend Josh helped out a bit, but _I _was the one who found the Nos tanks, the ground effects, did all the maintenance, _he_ only helped out with the cost and in exchange, I split the winnings with him."

Suddenly the bell rang, and the five teens began to disperse. "Am I getting a ride from you after school?" Alex asked as they began walking back towards the front doors.

"Sorry baby, I've got to head over to the garage right after school."

Rayne saw the opportunity to spend another afternoon with her raven haired beauty, and seized it. "Hey, you could come over to my house; my parents do kind of want to meet you."

"Oh, that reminds me, there's a race tonight do you wanna head over there? Maybe earn some cash?" Jay asked, opening the door for the two of them.

"Hell yeah!"

"Sweet, Alex knows where it's at, so you two can just meet me over there." Alex gave Jay a quick kiss before he disappeared into the Auto Shop room, and the two girls charged off to the fourth hour Drama Class the two shared.

**So, I'm not too sure if Alex would really have cried or not, but I know I would have if I was under **_**that **_**much stress.**

**I didn't know what to make Ellie wear, and she kind of strikes me as the kind of girl who would be into Invader Zim, so I went with it, but I'm not too sure if I spelled Gir right…if you know how to spell it, tell me! Oh, and some fashion descriptions for the characters would be **_**much **_**appreciated!**

**Also, I'm not too car savvy, so I'm not **_**exactly **_**sure if Jay and Sean would have freaked out as bad as I made them, but if you've got any suggestions that would make the freak-out more believable, please don't keep that to yourself! Anyway, Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 Make it go Away

**Chapter 4**

**Make It Go Away**

It took them about an hour to reach Rayne's house. Right after they left from Degrassi, the two went to The Dot Grill for a late lunch, and to see the 'ladies man' Spinner, but he wasn't there, so they ate then mainly goofed off for the next 20 minuets. It was around 4:00, when she parked the car in the driveway.

Alex whistled as he looked at the house Rayne reluctantly called home. "You live _here_?"

"Yeah, but I really hate it, I liked our house back in Cottonwood." Rayne said as the duo stepped out of the car, locking the doors with a beep and pocketing the keys starting up the driveway.

"What was it like back in Cottonwood? I've only been there a few times."

"Well, to be honest, boring. The only thing there was to do was race, go to the movies and wreak havoc at the mall in Prescott. I just miss my buddies, that's all." Rayne chuckled as she unlocked the door and walked in.

It took only a matter of zero point 3 seconds for her retinas to register the scene in front of her.

Lizzie was rocking her hips; her hands tightly clutched his shoulders, her back arched. With each hard thrust, her body bounced in rhythm as she rode the guy in front of her. But _he_ wasn't just any guy she was having sex with.

It was _Spinner_.

Her sister's voice was husky, as she murmured words into his ear. "Fuck me, Spin. Fuck me…fuck me hard…"

"Oh, Jesus Shit Sucking Christ! I'm blind! I did _not_ just see that!" Rayne screamed shrilly, her hand shielding the side of her face as she turned her back. And it would disturb her even further to later remember that they were both still wearing their shoes and that they were on the old _computer chair_ of all places!

Alex began laughing hysterically at the sight of Spinner and Lizzie comedically falling out of the chair – Spinner's arms to taking the brunt of the fall, with Lizzie on top of them.

"You could _at least _do that shit in _your own _flaming room!" Rayne said, making her way towards the stairs. "And _not _right in front of the front door!"

Rayne made it to the top of the stairs and turned right and walked into her room. Alex walked in, still smiling, as she looked around.

"Sorry for the mess...I have to clean up." Rayne said as she kicked some clothes to the side, shuddering from the sight that could very well possibly be burned into her retinas.

"Wow...you like all the bands that I like." She said, looking at the posters. Alex closed the door behind her and looked at Rayne, who was fixing another falling poster. She took a seat on the unmade bed, still chuckling. "You and your sister must have a good relationship in order to see _that _and not kick Spinner out, and give her a lecture."

Rayne collapsed on her bed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Oh trust me, she'll get the lecture soon enough, and Spinners going to wish he were never born tomorrow, I just couldn't look at either one of them right now without picturing _that!_ He must have been the 'guy' she wouldn't shut up about to me."

"Funny, she must be the 'smoking hot babe' he couldn't get enough of." Alex laughed then reassured her friend who suddenly looked like she could kill. "Don't worry, your sisters in good hands with Spin. Yeah, sure he maybe a flirtatious hound dog, but he's loyal, and doesn't just sleep with anything that moves. For crying out loud, he stayed with Paige for nearly a year and a half, not _once_ sleeping with her! You and I _both _know that, that takes _serious _dedication."

"So, he's not some dill weed that's going to fuck her and then leave her?"

"No Rayne, he's not like that. He actually told me that if it weren't for how early it was in the relationship, he'd say he was _in love _with her."

"Well, as long as he doesn't knock her up and then try that leaving bullshit, we're cool."

Alex nodded. "Dooley noted. How old is your sis anyway?"

"A year younger than me, making her 16 next month, I just turned 17 two weeks before we got here."

"No shit? I turned 17 like a month ago."

Rayne nodded. "What happened between Paige and Spinner anyway?"

Alex shook her head. "Lets just say nearly three years ago an asshole by the name of Dean Walton just couldn't understand the word 'no' and took things four bases too far. Well because of the fucked up court system, the trial was held about a month ago and they let him go Scot Free because 'there wasn't enough physical evidence'. Well Paige gets wasted and runs the ass end of Spinners car into his. I don't _really _know how they broke up, but I do know that there relationship had been on the rocks for a few months."

"Oh, _shit_!"

There was a knock on the door, before it opened a crack. He sisters voice could be heard on the other side. "Uh, Rayne?"

"Sup Lizzie?"

"Hey," She said, opening the door more.

"Lizzie, this is my friend from school, Alex that is my sister Lizzie, Lizzie, my friend Alex." Rayne said sitting up, but unable to meet her eyes.

"Hi." Alex said with a wave.

"Hi." Lizzie said back with a smile. "Listen, I'm, uh, sorry…about earlier… we just kind of-"

"Please, save me from furthering the mental images that are _already _burned into my mind."

Lizzie nodded, smiling slightly. "You're not going to kill him…are you?"

Rayne sighed. "No, I'm not, thanks to Alex's convincing, and the fact that I met him yesterday helps that a little bit, though I expected to _be told _you were dating rather than walking in on you two. I just have to things to ask from you. 1. be thankful that it was _me _who walked in and not mom, and 2. Next time, do it in your _room_, that's what its there for."

She nodded her head, clearly embarrassed. "Dad will be working overtime tonight at the office. He said something came up that's really important."

Rayne nodded. "If we're gone by the time mom gets home, just tell her that some kids from school who are into cars invited me to a garage get together. You know a strut-you're-stuff, kind of thing."

"Rayne, trust me, I know that's code for 'I'm going racing, so cover for me.'"

Rayne laughed. "Well, let's be honest, you kind of owe me here."

"Fair enough, just don't get yourself killed." Lizzie laughed.

"I won't _mom_." The door shut with a small click in answer.

"She's nice."

"Yeah, when she's not bugging me 20 times a day."

Alex looked to the clock on the nightstand which read 5:15 and stood up. "I'm kind of hungry. "Do you wanna catch a bite before we leave?"

"Where do you put it!?"

"Huh?"

"You somehow manage to eat monumental amounts of food, yet some how keep a cute physique."

Alex shot a lazy grin at the Redhead. The motion was slow and sexy, pretty lips hiking upwards to reveal pearly teeth. Rayne shrugged off the wrenching warmth that had ploughed into her gut right then and there, and forced her to act like the girl before her did just completely turn her on with just a smile.

"I have a secret compartment." She shrugged.

Rayne laughed, and opened the door, charging past her sister's room, taking the stairs tow at a time before jumping the last five.

A quick glance to her right told her that Lizzie and Spinner were on the couch, watching a movie. "Lizzie, I'm leaving, mom will probably be home in a few. Spinner, I'd advise you to leave, and then 'drop in' about five minuets after she comes home." With that said, she and Alex were gone, the door shutting behind them, as they hopped into the Toyota.

"You got a Wendy's up here?" Rayne asked, as she pulled up to a 4 way stop.

"Just make a left at the light coming up."

Rayne made a left turn at a light. "Hell yeah! Munches here we come!" She said, giggling.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, as Rayne made the left. "Thanks for this morning."

"Don't mention it." the tender moment didn't last long, as the car pulled into the drive-thru and up to the order area. She looked at Alex.

"What do you want?"

"Number one large."

"Wow...that's what I get!" She said with amazement. "No onions?"

"Wow...this is weird..." Alex said in a exaggerated manner.

"Oh my god!!" Rayne yelled as she laughed.

_"May I take your order please?"_

Rayne turned to the speaker. "Yes, can I have two number one's, no onions?"

_"And what would you like to drink with that?"_

Rayne turned to Alex. "...Dr. Pepper?"

"I love you."

They both busted out laughing again. Rayne turned to the speaker, still laughing some.

"Two large Dr. Peppers please."

_"Your total is thirteen ninety-seven, pull up to the first window please."_

Rayne dug into her back pocket for her wallet, before she pulled around to the window. Alex pulled out a ten and five.

"Here," Alex said, handing Rayne the money. "Fifteen bucks."

"You sure?"

"Consider it pay back for the other day."

She took it and the window opened up.

"Thirteen ninety-seven please." A very unenthusiastic worker said.

Rayne handed him the money and took the change. She pulled up to the next window and grabbed the bag of food, handing it to Alex, who took it and looked in. Rayne took the drinks and placed them in the cup holders, pulling off into a parking spot.

"Gee...I wonder which one is yours?" Alex said with a cheeky chuckle.

"It doesn't matter you ass." Rayne chuckled. She reached over and grabbed her sandwich and fry, and before she could stop her self, her lips met Alex's cheek, in a chaste kiss. "Thanks."

Alex was surprised at the action and looked at her. "No problem." She looked into the back and began to eat her fries.

'_God you're _such _a dumbass!_' she thought tearing into her burger. '_You're lucky she didn't freak out on you just now_!'

After finishing her sandwich, Rayne crumbled the silver foiling that had held it, "She shoots," it landed perfectly into it. "She scores, and the crowd goes wild! _Ahhhhh_!"

Alex shook her head. "God you're such a dumbass." She then looked at the clock which read 6:10. "Shit, we've got to go, if we're gonna make it in time. It takes at least an hour to get there."

"Not the way I drive."

"Oh, shit."

**Okay, so I've switched things around a bit. Ghost in the Machine, had taken place about a month before the Rodriguez family arrived in Canada, and during THAT episode, Spinner and Paige DID brake up, so he's not cheating on her. So, once again, what did you think? Anyway, I still hope that you, the reader, found some enjoyment in this story. Please feel free to comment, I love criticism, both good and bad, as it allows me to know what to do to fix my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5 Give Me Fuel, Give Me Fire

**Chapter 5**

**Give Me Fuel, Give Me Fire.**

Night was starting to fall on Toronto City once more as Rayne drove along the deserted dirt road. "How much further is this place?"

"We're here, you see that light _way _out there? That's it."

Within a few minuets, they pass through a tunnel, only to emerge on the other side, Rayne's jaw nearly fell through the floor. The track was made up of barrel fires, and all around were cars of all makes and models. The area it's self was underneath a bridge, on a long stretch of slick tarmac floor. Alex pointed her in the direction of where Jay usually parked, not taking long to find the Orange Civic. Rayne pulled in, popping her trunk to expose the Green Neon's of her speakers, Going Under by Evanescence blaring through them. Almost instantly, racers began to swarm her.

"You plan to race chicka?" A rather obnoxious, wanna be gangster looking Latino asked.

"Depends. What are the stakes?"

"The pot's up five hundred dollars so far and respect." Said a guy in a white mechanic jumper. Clearly he was the one you wanted to give your money to.

"Why not make it interesting and make it seven hundred." She asked, staring the Latino down, as she reached past him, hading two one hundred bills to him.

"I'll throw in three hundred more, one lap around."

"Deal. Now are we gonna race or just stand here."

"_Let's vamoose_." He said turning, two girls following him. Shutting her hood, she walked over to the driver's seat.

Jay walked up to her window, as she began strapping herself in. "Look, this guy's plays dirty. He'll do _anything_ to win. Just keep an eye out for him in the corners. That's where he normally when he pulls a cheep shot and spins you out."

"Watch out in the corners. Got it." The racers pulled up to starting line where they set up the race. Rayne flipped her ipod to Rollin' (Urban Assault Vehicle) by Limp Bizkit ft DMX, Redman and Method Man. From somewhere behind them she head someone shout the police scanners were clear, Alex walked to the front of the line of cars.

Rayne gripped her steering wheel, as Alex raised her hands. Everything slowed down, and all the colors blurred together, it was the high she got every time she raced.

And she loved it.

Giving Rayne a wink, Alex dropped to her knees. The screaming tires where guaranteed as all four cars peeled off the grid.  
With the engine revving, she pushed in the clutch, then shifted, repeating the same process, shifting the gears from first to sixth one by one, as jumped to the first position, the crowd went nuts.

Coming up to the first turn, she barely tapped the clutch, down shifting once as she slid along it. A glance in her mirror told her that the cocky ass was two cars behind her. Coming out of the turn, her car signaled for her to go back into sixth.  
She made it look easy.

Behind her, the second place car had spun out, while the red 93' Mazda began gaining on her tail, the four car race, turning into a two car drag. The cars approached the second and final turn; Rayne repeated her process, only slowing to 4th gear, her car reaching dipstick's speed. Just as she was coming out of the turn, was when he made the move, only she was prepared, and hit the Nos, leaving him in the dust.

All jaws hit the floor, as Rayne put her pedal to the same place, her engine revving with a roar. Her heart pounded, as her adrenalin rushed through her veins in tune to her thumping heart. Crossing the finish line, her vision went back to normal, as she pulled back around to the crowed that her skill had killed and thrilled, filling her with pride.

"Okay, we have a _winner_!" said the afro guy, as he handed her the money. "I think you've earned ever dollar."

She smiled taking the money from him. Her victory was short lived however, as the scream of sirens could be heard. Out of reaction, she jumped into the car, Alex following, her tires squealing the green Toyota being one of the first two to leave the race area.

"You where _a-fucking-mazing_!" Alex shouted once they reached the main road. "I knew you had a sweet ride, but _that_, wow."  
Rayne flashed her cocky grin, as she looked up from the text she had just sent to her mom. "Do you wanna stay the for the weekend? I've just got to wait for my mom to text me back, telling me it's cool."  
"Sure but I have to pick up a change of clothes."

Rayne pulled into the driveway for the second time that day, thankful to finally be home. It looked like her dad was still at 'work', as Alex shouldered her bag, the two walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Rayne called as the two girls went up to Rayne's room.

"I've got a question for you…" Reaching into her bag, Alex pulled out an ounce of herb from the pocket. "You smoke?"

"Holy Mary fucking Jane..." Rayne said as her eyes lit up. "How did you fit that in your bag and _not _get caught?" She asked as she looked at the bag closer.

"I have my ways." Alex said with a smile sitting down on the bed, as she pulled out a strawberry mini phillie taking the plastic off the blunt and began to crack it.

Rayne turned on her stereo to Disturbed _This Moment_. Alex looked up at the radio with a smile.

"Sweet! This song is fucking epic." She dumped the blunt guts out into the garbage can next to the bed. She broke the herb down and started to roll.

Rayne pulled out her silver Zippo with the features of a shark's head painted at the top as Alex licked the blunt shut. The Raven haired girl gave her a strange look once she noticed the lighter. "What?! I like X-Men, and I got this for my birthday."

Rayne walked over to her window. She opened it and felt the cool air enter the room as she light the end of the end, Alex puffing it to life.

"That smells good..." She said, as Alex took another hit holding it in, passing it over to Rayne.

"Try that..." She blew out the smoke. The redhead took a hit. The smoke burned her lungs, but knew all too well of the process. Rayne coughed out the smoke almost immediately. She took a deep breath and another hit, the second one going down smoother.

"This is..." Rayne coughed. "Good shit." She passed it back to Alex.

She took the blunt. "Yeah, herbs fresh off the islands from a cousin of mine."

Rayne looked up, as the door opened and Mrs. Rodriguez stepped in. Alex stopped in mid puff of her blunt and looked at her. She coughed some at the smoke and looked at Rayne. "Your father will be working overtime tonight."

"Yeah, I know. Lizzie told me."

"I haven't met your friend!" She said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Rayne's mom."

"I'm Alex." She said with a smile and an exhale of smoke.

"So you're the girl that Rayne told me so much about! Joshes cousin right?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Well it's nice to meet you! Do you guy's want me to bring up some of the pizzas we had earlier?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks mom." Rayne said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Alright!" Mrs. Rodriguez walked out and closed the door.

Alex looked over at Rayne and handed her the blunt. "I'm guessing your mom used to smoke herself?"

Rayne took it and hit it. "Yeah. She doesn't find anything wrong with it as long as I'm not stupid with it." The redhead flicked on the T.V.

"_In other news, the word HO, HO, HO is said by some feminists to be offensive…"_

"How fucking stupid is _that_?" Rayne asked as she stood up and walked over to her window. She opened it and felt the cool air enter the room as she looked out at the beautiful orange sky.

"That's crazy." Alex said, as she stood, and walked around the room, checking out everything.

Her mother came in with two slices of pizza. "There's plenty of food, you kids help yourself."

"Thank you Miss Rodriguez." Alex said, as she took the paper plate.

For the rest of the night, Rayne had to constantly remind herself that Alex was off-limits.

That was easier said than done.

**So, once again, what did you think? Anyway, I still hope that you, the reader, found some enjoyment in this story. Please feel free to comment, I love criticism, both good and bad, as it allows me to know what to do to fix my writing.**


End file.
